Talk:Looking for Lookouts
im sure more seals come from this as many quest give multi seals Weedies 23:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Instead of going from Conflux#5 and ending at Conflux#7, it is actually faster and in my opinion easier to go from Conflux#7 to Conflux#5. It saved me one to two minutes every single time, and after doing this 70 times it adds up. You start off by going to conflux#7, Hit the hume, and then hit the taru. Cross the bone that the taru is walking over, and hug the the wall as long as it will go. Eventually you will be forced to drop down. Continue to hug the wall until you hit the mithra. Once you hit the mithra you continue to huge the wall and lead yourself to the top of the mountain. You will then head to the North East corner of the mountain and drop down to the elvaan. Before you drop make sure you can see him. After getting the elvaan, go south and drop all the way down to the galka. Once that is complete head to conflux #5. --Ashiee 01:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I've started doing the following recently, help to avoid NM at top and seems like the shortest path to me: warp at 5 get Galka and Elvaan and then return to 5, pop at 7 get hume and taru, run to mithra and drop to 3 --Delarius 20:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Becareful reaching the top of the mountain, the NM Yaanei Roams up there. I got aggro from him but escaped because he started Casting Stone V giving me just to jump off the mountain side and run for a conflux. --Ravenbe 23:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) While trying to get Charis Seals for my DNC, I managed to find this method to be the fastest considering what I have access to. I enter the zone with DNC/THF, using Chocobo Jig before entering, warp to Conflux #08, pick up the quest, warp to Conflux #07, talk to the Hume and Tarutaru, climb up and pass the bone, heading left. Once past that bone, I use Flee and hug the wall, fall off where needed, get to the Mithra, Flee usually wears off around when you get to the Mithra so I put Chocobo Jig back on, continue hugging the wall and climbing to the top of the mountain. Then I fall off to the Elvaan can see him before you fall, run over to the Galka and get him, then run North with Spectral Jig up to Conflux #03. Warp to #08, turn in the quest, warp to #01, exit, repeat. A bit long and maybe too informative, but oh well. This strategy has worked for me, as the Jig timers work well with it, and I get the full use of Flee without any stops when I use it at that point. Any movement speed items/skills you can get are great, so long as you are careful not to fall off. --Kari 08:55, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Could different paths have an effect on seals obtained as reward? After 62 times I have received 19 DNC, 8 SCH, 4 WAR and 1 SMN... My target is SMN, got it on my 35th run and haven't seen one since... I take 7, Hume, Tarutaru, Mithra, Elvaan, Galka, 5 as my path... I'm tired of seeing DNC seals... Anyone having any luck with SMN doing different paths? Garota 6 Oct, 2010 :I doubt there's any trick to it, just random seals when you get them. Some people say they've gotten nothing but SMN Seals using the path you mentioned is the path I use, and I didn't get a single SMN seal for a very long time. Just random luck. --Kari 20:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I can get in and out of the Maw in less the 6mins. I've been using the #8>#5(sneakup for mandies) to Galka> Elvaan, drop back to #5>#7, Hume> Taru> Mitha, drop to #3 warp #8 and out path. Ive got a couple WAR seals, 1 DNC and 1 SMN. Im seriously doubting the order in which you do it effects the outcome. I'm using ASA pants with 8% movement, no other buffs except getting time and running my A** off. --Darkwonder Not sure if this will Help anyone but the person I made it for but if someone wants to use or post this image of a little map I made they can. Map is located here ht(Deletethis)tp://img32.imageshack.us/img32/402/questclimboftor.gif Stole the legend and the name thing from the other map located here http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/File:ParradamoTor.JPG So yeah have at it and all that. Make changes if you want to make it better cause i did that in 20 minutes on paint. --Williamlee * I did this quest a total of 89 times for Charis Seals, out of those times I accrued 13 Ravager's Seals, 4 Caller's Seals, 1 Savant's seal and of course I stopped when I got my 8th Charis seal. Daffy654 16:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Just completed this 119 times to get all 8 of my Caller's Seal: Head Ran a spreadsheet to track seals when I got them. 11 Ravager's, 9 Savant's, and 8 Charis once done with Caller's. Full 8 Ravager's on the 69th run. Full Savant's on the 100th. Full Charis on 111th. Each run took about 5-6min in Abyssea. I at times could do it in just over 4 So that is roughly 11 hours with hold ups. I don't miss it. Added my results to the percentage tally also. --;pPhaeren Aereval 07:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) FAME: Do this quest 5 times to go from Level 2 - 3 fame. -Dumblewhore (Cerberus)